Guardfemme Chit-Chat
October 08, 2011, 9:31 PM Back To 2011 Logs Murusa Shattersphere (Customs And Security/Residential Suburbs, Crystal City) --- Murusa is on the tail end of her guard duty shift supervising the newer recruits working with a couple vets as they process the line up of usual civilians wanting access to the city. She seems to be wearily leaning heavily upon her spear, using it like a oversized cane. Shattersphere ushers another group of mechs through the gate with a loud, overly cheerful "Have fun!" Turning around, she spots her superior leaning on the spear, and with a glance around to confirm that the other guards have it under control, she trots over to Murusa. "You okay?" She asks, pausing when she realizes she forgot something. "Ma'am?" Murusa focused upon the new recruit with weary optics. "Just thinking dear." was the reply, tone soft as she straightened. "Shift is nearly over, just got the comm from the next supervisor they are on their way over." Shattersphere tilts her head, obviously a bit confused. "Oh, okay ma'am. Do you need energon or something? 'Cause you look like you're about to fall into recharge, and usually you're not going to do that unless you need energon. Well, I'm not. Maybe it's different for other people." She goes thankfully quiet for a minute, possibly thinking. "I don't know. I'm not other people. Have you not been recharging enough maybe? The medics yell at me when I don't recharge enough, but I don't think they'd yell at you. Not that's you're scary, ma'am- well maybe a little but you're supposed to be- but you're more important than me." Murusa listens patiently until the younger femme is quite done talking, "I do need some energon. And a good long recharge would be good too. I just.." she frowns, taking a moment to issue forth a long exvent, ".. things had gone differently." then she pauses, "I'm scary?" "A little! But that might be because you can get me in trouble. Or not get me in trouble. I don't think you'd get anyone in trouble for no reason, you seem like a nice femme. You look a little scary but that's not a bad thing, I bet it makes the misbehaving recruits pay attention, not that I have any plans to misbehave, ma'am." Shattersphere answers, all in one burst of nonstop talking. Then her processor, or whatever she has that passes for one, backs up enough for her to latch onto the beginning of the conversation again. "If you need energon, I can give you some of mine, ma'am! I know we're on rationing but my systems were made to be pretty efficient in case there wasn't ample energy whereever we got sent, so I don't really need as much as they're giving me, and I don't mind sharing!" Murusa's frown remains for a time at the younger femme's words. Luckily though the other shift is arriving and provides the needed distraction as she calls out to the others to hand over their duties to their replacements once they were done with their current processing client. Only after she had done so and the other supervisor had taken his place did she focus again upon Shattersphere, "I would like to talk with you at my home and we can have some of my energon there, its a good mid-grade. Just two femmes talking. Not superior chatting with her charge. How does that strike you?" Shattersphere cycles her optics in surprise at the offer, but apparently shrugs it off easily enough, grinning widely at Murusa. "Sure, ma'am! Only if you want me to, though. I don't usually get offers from people to come visit, they say they get enough of me at work, whatever that means, but sure I can come with you! I think I'm off shift for a while now anyways, and I'll try not to take up too much of your time!" Murusa nods to her and makes sure the rest of the shift has moved off before she gestures and begins to walk towards home. "If I didn't want you to then I wouldn't invite you." she notes to her young charge, her stride leisurely. "And I have time to spare. Comes from being at my age and having few friends alive anymore." Shattersphere all but bounces after her superior, humming some hymn she only half-remembers loudly and off-tune. "I have lots of friends! They don't invite me over much, though, and they don't actually talk to me a lot of the time. Some of them tell me to mute my vocalizer, too, some sort of game they play I think. It's not much fun to me, but they seem to like it, and that's okay with me!" She babbles aimlessly, looking around them with a broad smile. Murusa hms softly to the younger femme's comment then observes softly, "Perhaps they do not talk too much to you since you talk so much to them. You are quite exuberant and talkative, that much I noticed. It can annoy some who do not have the patience for it.. usually those of your age group. I, however, have the patience since I am older and learned long ago it is good to listen just as much as it is good to talk." Shattersphere frowns, almost stopping in the middle of the street at that. "That's not true. They'd tell me if I was annoying them, I know they would. They're honest people. Primus tells us we should always be honest, and they serve Primus, so they have to be." She insists, huffing out her vents. "They just like their game. I don't mind." Murusa hms contemplatively at that as they draw closer to her home in the suburbs, "Sometimes even honest beings can find it hard to broach the subject of what may be bothering them. Even ones that serve Primus." Shattersphere stays quiet for a short while, staring down at the ground as they walk. "They would tell me. I know they would. They're my friends." She repeats before looking up, taking in their surroundings. "Oooh, you live around here ma'am? I just stay in the barracks with the others, well not all of the others, just the ones that're my size or so 'cause that way they don't have to make the normal barracks bigger to fit us." Murusa walks up to a modest house, a single bedroom place, nice and cozy. Well maintained under her care. She opens the door and steps inside, her spear set into a spot she made for it, then removes her guard vestments and hangs those up next to the spear. "Benefit of being my age and rank Shattersphere, is being able to afford a place of my own. This place was a fixer upper and I enjoyed every moment of fixing it up to my liking." Shattersphere has to duck quite a bit to enter the house, looking around curiously. "It's very pretty ma'am! I don't think I'd have the patience to fix anything up, but maybe I would, I've never had the chance. I'm not very good at fixing things though, so maybe not. I know you're pretty high up ma'am, but how old are you? I mean, if that's not rude. Was that rude? I can never tell, sorry. A lot of people have such weird ideas of what's rude and what's not." Murusa bustled off to the 'kitchen' which was really just part of the overall main living space and took out a couple of decanters and the mid-grade energon. "Thank you." she replied, then paused as Shattersphere rattled on, "Oh... old enough to be your grand creator or great grand creator. It's quite all right to ask questions, we are just two femmes talking. NOw sit, relax.. I do insist on that last part." she notes and gets out a few energon treats too then comes over with a tray that she sets on a low slung table. She pours out the energon and offers her a decanter, "Here." Shattersphere frowns a little, but takes a seat anyways, the chair creaking under her weight. "I'm not sure, ma'am. That's really really old, and I don't think you're that old. 'Cause I'm not very young, I just got promoted is all, cause I haven't been here long." She explains, accepting the decanter and only taking a small sip. "How many vorns old are you do you think? I know sometimes chronometers can be kinda off but you should have an idea, right?" Murusa takes a seat across from the fellow femme and sips on her energon, letting the stress of the cycle flow from her body as she relaxed. "Oh I've an idea." she relates, then rattles off an approximation of her age that puts her well into the upper side of middle age. Shattersphere tilts her head again, laughing brightly. "Oh, is that all? That's only a vorn or two older than me!" She says cheerfully, shifting around until she can cross her legs without jarring anything. "Maybe a little less, but I got a glitch in my chronometer a few vorns ago and I lost about fourty orns, so I can't really be sure. See I was made back in Altihex for space exploration and mining stuff, but a lot of those missions started getting cancelled and I only did a few dozen before the war started and the energy crisis flared up. Oh well. This is really interesting too! I like Crystal City, there are less explosions." Murusa hms softly as she regards the other femme, "Really? Well then you held up better than I." she notes softly, "And I was a construction femme before I went into security, just about as tough for working conditions as mining." she notes, "What did you mine?" Shattersphere shrugs, smile still firmly in place as she takes another sip of energon. "I'm not really sure- never was good at the sciency stuff. They just pointed and said 'make a hole this size here'! It was really fun, though sometimes it was scary, like if the mine caved or the local creatures were hostile, but that was why we were made so big, just in case!" Murusa nods in understanding to that. Size usually followed function. "I enjoyed construction, getting to build so many buildings, look around at the world around. Only fliers get to really see an unobstructed view far up." "I bet the views were really pretty! I only saw them sometimes, if I was near a window when the shuttles left. That wasn't often though, 'cause there were always big groups of us and the biggest ones had to go in the middle. Since I'm not small, I didn't get to do that often." Shattersphere smiles at some sort of memory, motioning avidly with one hand as she talks. "It must have been nice to get to make things for people. I never got to do that, I always just wrecked stuff." Murusa sips on her energon for a time, listening quietly. Then points out, "You served a purpose for your build type and then decided to rise above it, which is to be commended. You and I are quite alike in that regard, I went into security when I retired from construction work, and now here I am a leader of a guard group." Shattersphere tilts her head, shrugging. "I don't know, I liked mining. I just couldn't anymore once the whole energy situation got really bad. That's okay, though, I don't mind it here. It's surprisingly peaceful, even with the whole guard thing, and all the people are really nice!" Murusa hms to that and intones carefully, "It isn't always that way Shattersphere. There have been Decepticon attacks against this city, which is why we have been working on getting more locals into the guard. We cannot pretend for much longer that we are not part of this war. Its been lapping at our heels like a fire for some time now. The Decepticons have more than once done damage to the city. Eventually we will no longer be able to sit passively around like nothing is wrong. Sooner or later we will have to fight for more than just ourselves." Shattersphere just smiles, apparently not fazed in the slightest by the dark words. "That's okay, I don't mind. I'm good at breaking stuff." She says simply, taking another small sip of energon from the decanter and offering the remenants back. "Here! Keep the rest of this, I get enough with my rations! Especially if the energon stores start to go down, we'll need every drop we can save, right?" Murusa takes the glass as she finishes off her energon, "We are fine in that regard." she assures gently, a knowing look in her optics - after all she had seen the solar station put in and operational. "Though I do believe it is time to get my recharge in." Shattersphere nods, unfolding herself out of the chair and taking care not to bang her limbs on anything. "Alright, ma'am! I'll see you next shift then, I guess!" She says cheerfully, smiling down at Murusa. "It was very nice talking to you, ma'am!" Murusa rises slowly and states, "It was nice to talk with you as well, and I'll see you next shift." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Murusa's LogsCategory:Shattersphere's Logs